


A Picture's worth a Thousand Words

by Devoted_Device



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Watching from a far, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted_Device/pseuds/Devoted_Device
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Others may have yelled a him doing this, but it was his choice. After the second trial ended, Hajime just needed to know more about Nagito. To try to understand him.<br/>However, now he's even more confused than ever.<br/>Especially this late at night.</p><p> </p><p>//criticism wanted//</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture's worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS for chapters one and two.  
> Also, this is more of Hajime being a creep rather than the creep being Nagito. Keep that in mind.
> 
> 0 - 176 lines.

The cool breeze brushed gently against his cheek, his eyes stared up at the sky, watching the stars as they help calm his nerves. Nights passed since the second trial ended and all of the other survivors now waited for the next motive Monokuma had in store for them. All they could do now is wait, they're nothing more than cattle to a slaughter house.

 

A heavy sigh escaped Hajime's lips.

 

Memories of today's events replayed over and over in his head, echoing as it made itself completely unforgettable. Despite what all the others may say, Hajime spent his free time trying to get to know Nagito better. Even after spending all that time with the pale teen he ended up even more confused about him than before.

 

And yet, what Nagito said stuck with him, deep within his mind. It kept replaying itself.

 

“Please, don’t forget... From the bottom of my heart... I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you.” 

 

His hope? Really? Hajime could have sworn there would be more to it than that, but then again seeing as how it was Nagito maybe there wasn't. He was already hard enough to understand as it is.

 

Wait, how long has it been since the Monokuma's Nighttime Announcement? An hour? Two? He was so caught up in thought that it must have slipped from his mind. It would be best if he rest for now.

 

Steps away from his cottage, Hajime's gaze turned and focused on the room next to his.

 

Byakuya's.

 

If it wasn't for that party, their leader would stil be here. Alive and breathing. Teruteru, Peko, and Mahiru would all still be alive if it weren't for these killings! If these killing never have started then they wouldn't have to live in fear each day. Nagito was to blame for all this. He was the one who started the killing! He was the one who planted that knife! It's his fault that they have to live through this hell! Hajime could never forgive him for doing all this! Never!

 

Or so he thought.

 

Spending time with Nagito made him realize how much of his mind has changed to a point where he would forgive the other for what he's done. To go and try and understand him more, become his friend. Hajime wasn't completely sure why he felt this way. Perhaps it was that strange connection he felt when he was with Nagito. Something that kept bringing him back to that pale teen.

 

His eyes wandered from Byakuya's cottage to the student in topic. Not much thought came to him before he realized his legs were heading toward Nagito's cottage. The creaking of the floor flooded his ear, the only sound that could be heard besides his own breathing. Why was he doing this? A feeling that just made him naturally drawn to it.

 

It wasn't until he was near the door when he heard a soft but clearly audible sound.

 

"Ahh..."

 

The sound was faint but Hajime could hear it where it was coming from. Slowly, he lean his ear against the door. Careful no to make a sound. It came from here, right? That's the only place it could have.

 

"Ahh~"

 

So it did come from there! Although judging from the sound, it didn't seem like Nagito was in any pain or having a nightmare. In fact, it sounded more pleasurable. Hajime debated whether or not he should knock on the door.

 

"Ahh!"

 

Well... He could always go around and check the window in case anything was wrong. Curiosity did seem to get the best of him.

 

His steps were slow, cautious, careful not to make a sound. The darkness given by the night help shield his presence. He crept around the cottage, closing in on the window and peeked in.

 

Immediately his heart dropped, eyes widen and cheeks burned red as he looked at the scene in front of him.

 

Nagito laid on his back in bed, shirt was lifted up to his chest while his boxer dangled from one ankle. His eyes were shut tight, mouth widen open as drool slip down his bottom lip. His tongue hung out giving off soft moans and heavy pants. That beautiful shade of red was painted on his face up till his ears. From Hajime's view, he could see Nagito's left hand place near his rear end, two fingers pumping in and out of his anus as his right hand stroke his length, occasionally rubbing his scrotum and played with the tip. His entire body shivered in delight, twitching in each movement his hands made.

 

The view was even better with the moonlight glazed upon him, showering his laying form.

 

Hajime's eyes couldn't pray away from the scene even if he tried. Drool dripped down his jaw making him realize his mouth was open. Being so memorized from his scene he didn't really care for it.

 

"Hi-I-I-"

 

With the short distance between him and the window, Hajime could hear every sound being made. From the soft moans leaving the other's lips to the thrusting of his fingers, and most of all, he heard his name being called out.

 

"Hinata!"

 

Everything stopped.

 

Hajime could feel his heart trying to break through his chest, he could see the raise and fall of Nagito's chest. With his wandering eyes, he noticed the precum leaking from the tip of his penis.

 

A lump suddenly appeared in his throat when Hajime tried to swallow. Oh how he would have to pray for forgiveness for what he's about to do next. When his hand wandered toward his pants, he wanted to stop. As he slipped into his pocket, he knew just how wrong this is. Now looking at Nagito through a camera lens, he knew he was the worse.

 

SNAP

 

Luckily for him there was no flash. Another bonus, the picture came out perfect. Hajime caressed the photo as it shows Nagito in defined detail. Spread out in the bed. Body covered in sweat. Dick and ass fully exposed, all to see. Yes. Every last detail.

 

He was going to hell for this.

 

The photo was quickly placed in his pocket, he turned to head back toward his own cottage, but...

 

"H-Hinata... Ahh~ Hinata!"

 

Something continue to draw him back. Telling him to stay by the window and continue watching Nagito. He didn't know why.

 

"Hinata!"

 

No clue.

 

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't be satisfied with only one photo. It'll be best if he got some more shots... In a different angle, of course. He should get all of Nagito's good sides.

 

Once again, he saw himself looking at Nagito through the camera lens. Detailed just as before.

 

Nagito's legs spread wider with his hip slightly up in the air. His head tucked in his chest, fingers deep inside of him as he rubbed the tip of his penis with his thumb.

 

SNAP

 

His fingers continue to pumped in and out but he moved his right hand from his crotch up to his chest, rubbing and pinching his nipples. Pleasurable moans let Hajime know just how sensitive the pale teen was. Head turned toward the window, eyes still shut. Thighs spread out, giving full view.

 

SNAP

 

Each picture Hajime took he could just imagine how Nagito would be, laying underneath him.

 

SNAP

 

Their lips would press together gently. Hajime would lick Nagito's lips, asking for entrance to which the other replies by slowly parting them. Once Hajime enters, he would explore every inch of the other's mouth.

 

SNAP

 

As they part, Hajima would trail kisses from Nagito's jaw toward his neck, sucking against the sensitive skin as he would moan out his name with that adorable voice. His hands would slide up and down Nagito's bare body, caressing him as the master piece his is. From his chest, slowly toward the stomach, down to the thigh, and inward until his hand laid upon his crotch. Massaging the length until it grows hard in his hand.

 

SNAP

 

Naked bodies pressed against each other, mouths connected deeply as their tongues danced.

 

SNAP

 

Last thing that'll ever leave their mouths will be the name of the other as they release bliss.

 

"Hajime!"

 

SNAP

 

Cum spilled all over Nagito's stomach. His body now became weak as he laid in bed breathing heavily. Taking in the view. Legs still parted. Shirt now up above his chest, nipples in sight. He pointed toward the window. Arms laid near his head. A sight worthy of taking.

 

SNAP

 

Breakfast was particularly slow for him. Possibly because of the little sleep he got last night. A lot was on his mind. Looking around the restaurant, the others didn't seem to arrive yet. No one in sight, no one with him. 

 

Coast clear.

 

Reaching into his pocket, Hajime pulled out the photo from last night. His cheeks slightly flushed as he smiled heavenly at the photo. Out of all the ones he had taken, this was by far his favorite.

 

Nagito's aftermath. 

 

The blissful expression that was placed on his face. How he was covered in both sweat and cum. His entire body, completely exposed! His dick limped, anus glisten with lubricant. It was truly beautiful.

 

"Good morning, Hinata-Kun!"

 

Hajime stiffen. Slowly turing to the other. Out of all the students in this motherfucking island, of course the first one to come just had to be him! Because that's just how things seem to work!

 

"Morning... Komaeda..."

 

A smile on his face as he grabbed a seat across from Hajime. Before he did, Hajime quickly put the picture back in his pocket. Although said action didn't go unnoticed.

 

"Is there something wrong, Hinata-Kun?" He voice would moan out his name. Begging. Pleading. "If you don't mind me asking," Fully exposed. Taking in the whole view. "But what were you looking at just now?" Together, they would call out the other's names, releasing sweet bliss.

 

Hajime stood from the table.

 

"Hinata-Kun?"

 

"I have to take care of something."

 

He ignore any protest Nagito may have made. Quickly making his way back to his room. He had something to take care of alright, and it was pressing tightly against his pants.

 

He wondered why.

**Author's Note:**

> And Hajime found his new screensaver!  
> Should this story have an alternative ending? I was going to do an ending where Nagito ends up seeing the photo but I didn't know how to go from there. If anyone has ideas how it should have ended, do tell!
> 
> And, as always, criticism is needed!  
> Thank you!
> 
> I fixed some spelling errors.  
> Now that I think about it, I might continue this. Who knows. Each chapter would be a different ending of what might have happened. I could think of a few, seeing as how some of you guys might want to read some more. ^^


End file.
